


Lyrics & Liability

by Foxypeaches



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Light Angst, Past Abuse, eventual courtroom drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxypeaches/pseuds/Foxypeaches
Summary: Catra attends a choir competition at the request of her friend Scorpia. Adora tries to plead her case. A real case is presented.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Lyrics & Liability

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fiction in...years. This has been bouncing around my head for months now and, honestly, I just needed it out. I'd say this is just a sliver of a whole AU I have in my noggin, which I'm probably not going to write? So have this.  
> Inspired by Run To You by Pentatonix. It's the song being sung if you want to listen to it.

Scorpia slid gracefully into the seat next to her, or as gracefully as a woman made of all muscle and some exoskeleton could slide into a metal chair. The commotion rose above the hum of conversation and turned a few heads in their direction. Catra glared around her, forcing most of them to quickly turn away. This pleased her; she hadn’t lost her touch after spending so much time in Bright Moon after all. 

“Ohh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would make that much noise.” She cupped her pincers around her mouth before continuing in a booming mock-whisper, “Sorry, sorry everyone, won't happen again!” 

Catra affectionately rolled her eyes at the action. It was such a typical thing for the other woman to do. Scorpia couldn’t hurt a fly even when she was upset, let alone when she thought she was being impolite or a bother. 

“Scorpia, it’s fine, relax.” 

She turned to Catra then, excitement coming off of her in waves. “Wildcat, you won’t believe this, I just got the news, but, ohh it’s so good, I want to tell you but also I want you to find out, and it’s gonna be announced just after the next performance, oh- okay I'll just wait.” Scorpia’s wide grin and pleasure at whatever she was talking about softened Catra’s heart just a bit. She was a good friend; she knew that now. Catra found herself wanting to be a good friend back. 

“Yeah, sure Scorp, I’ll wait to hear it.” Catra remembered that she was not paying any attention to the order of who was preforming when the host, Castaspella or whatever, was telling them. “Actually, who’s coming on next?” 

Scorpia settled into her seat further, excitement still clear in her body language. 

“They always go last, they're called The Princess Alliance and they’re made up of all the winners from the solo and duet competitions! Oh, it’s an absolute honor to hear them sing and to be a part of it, which is why-” Scorpia cut herself off by physically holding her mouth closed. The sudden movement caused the maroon ruffle of the off the shoulder gown she was wearing to fluff up in the air momentarily. Catra quirked her eyebrow in question. 

“Okay, so they’re, like, good or whatever?” 

Scorpia giggled before sighing to herself. “Good isn’t even the half of it! They’re coached all year and it’s just so, wow. You’re about to see, huh? I don’t want to spoil it.” She grinned at Catra before placing a pincer in her knee. Her excitement dwindled down as she paused and looked Catra in the eyes. Catra felt herself becoming uncomfortable with the eye contact. 

“Catra, I want you to know it means a lot to me that you came tonight. You know, with Adora being here and all, but I really enjoy doing this and I’m glad I got to share it with you.” Scorpia’s voice was light but the words were filled with sincerity. Catra felt her ears droop in response. It wasn’t all that long ago that they weren’t talking. Looking back on it now Catra couldn’t believe she hurt the other woman so much. Scorpia gave willingly and deserved the world in return. She had a lot to make up for. 

“Thanks, Scorpia, I’m uhh-” Catra looked away as she tried to stumble her way through a response. One Scorpia deserved. One Catra needed to spit out. “I’m happy to be here too. I’m happy you gave me another chance.” 

She placed her hand over Scorpia’s pincer, still resting on her knee. “You deserve better than how I treated you.” The words felt wrong coming out of her mouth, but they were what she felt and what she needed to say, pride be damned. 

Scorpia started tearing up as Catra spoke. “Oh, Wildcat, that’s just so sweet, and I know you mean it. I’m just so happy were talking again, but oh-” She interrupted herself with a sniff and gestured towards the stage. “What did you think? Were we a knockout?” 

With the short moment of vulnerability out of the way, Catra settled back into her seat, crossing her arms again. 

“Yeah, you were okay, I guess.” She smirked, knowing the other woman would pick up on her meaning. Scorpia beamed at her before she opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted again, this time by the curtains on stage reopening. 

The lights dimmed in the auditorium, focusing a soft glow on the stage and throwing the audience into darkness. Catra turned from her conversation with Scorpia to look at what was happening. The previous set had been removed, replaced by three chairs. She focused on the seven people onstage, glad for the dimming of the lights since they were all clad in white and gold ensembles that sparkled even in the dim light. 

Adora and her brother were front and center, because of course they would be. She knew of everyone’s love for the Golden Twins. A small tugging at the back of her mind reminded her that she too loved Adora for the same reason everyone does. They all saw the front she presented and they all swallowed that lie. It was easy. But Catra knew her, really knew the Adora everyone couldn’t, or wouldn’t, see. She loved her for more than the front she put on. Or at least she thought she did back then. 

Despite her brief spike of anger Catra took a moment to really look at her, the object of so much of her mental energy the past few years. Adora was radiant under the dim light, her golden blonde hair loosely flowing behind her and over her shoulders. She let it grow out past where she normally kept it cut. The lighting made her hair shine, creating the illusion of a halo or a tiara on top of her head. Her eyes were a calm, focused sky blue, steady and clear like they have always been. She was wearing a white short sleeved romper with an attached skirt and gold accents. Catra hds seen glances of her walking around the venue and knew that the skirt and her attached red cape flowed elegantly behind her when she walked. 

The outfit showed off her legs and arms, muscle tone she worked hard to get and maintain. Catra remembered all the times Adora would ask her to go to the gym together, or help her practice afterschool with whatever sport she was in that season. Adora sat in the center chair with her legs spread, leaning into a beautiful sword placed tip down between her feet. She didn’t look awkward in her stance, but like the sword was an extension of her, like it had always been in her hands. Between the posing and her demeanor, she looked both powerful and graceful. It was a good look on her. Catra scrambled to think of a critique on her outfit. She couldn’t think of much. 

Her boots looked dumb, at least. 

Her brother was wearing a similar outfit that was clearly meant to be more a masculine match. Short-sleeved shirt to match his sister, but Adam was wearing normal pants. Thank god, Catra thought, she’d seen enough of him to know that he and all of Adora’s new friends wore weird outfits in public. His hair was darker blond that Adora’s was normally, cut shorter but long enough to still give him bangs that were swept to the side. He had Adora’s same piercing blue eyes, but they were always jovial. There was no denying they were identical twins there. Her brother stood behind and to her side, leaning a sword across his shoulder. It was a similar design to Adora’s but different, less ornamentation and more angles in the blade itself. In Catra’s opinion his boots looked better though. Catra thought the pair should look stupid, but instead they looked... regal. 

On Adora’s other side sat that dark-skinned sassy friend of hers on the armrest. Catra tried to recall her name and only came up with ‘Mermaid’. From what she overheard whenever they crossed paths in public the woman was very sarcastic, a trait Catra appreciated. She leaned into Adora’s chair, holding a large ornamented golden trident in her hands like it was an everyday thing to have. Her white gown shimmered with golden scale silhouettes that really cemented the name Mermaid into Catra’s head. The sweetheart neckline and cut of the dress highlighted her full figure. Catra couldn’t help by observe how shapely her arms were as well. God, were all of Adora’s friends ripped? The hand not holding onto her trident was casually lying on Adora’s shoulder. 

Catra heard Scorpia murmur something but was too focused on taking in the sight before her to register the words she spoke. 

On the chair to the left of Adora sat a thin blonde woman. Catra thought she looked like she spent most of her days outside based on her hair and skin tone alone. She looked naturally sun-kissed. Her dress was a full-length halter with an impressive plunging neckline. She was holding a coil of golden...something in her lap; Catra couldn’t quite see what it was from her vantagepoint in the audience. She was also felt brief relief knowing this was a friend who wasn’t built like a brick house. She vaguely recalled her having an annoying voice. At her feet, almost laying his head in her lap, sat a man with an impressive moustache. Catra felt a flash of annoyance. This guy. His outfit reminded Catra of a pirate, but in hues of white and gold: flowing white blouse, tight white pants, white boots, and a gold belt. At his hip he had a sparkling golden cutlass, which Catra doubted could do much damage since it looked too tacky to be a real weapon. His whole look was almost too over the top to match the rest of his group, but he made it work, she thought to herself begrudgingly. 

To the other side of Adam were two people Catra recognized instantly. The two who were always around Adora, whisking her away the moment they realized her and Adora were sharing the same space. She could barely get a word in edgewise to Adora before they took her away. Her irritation flared as she took in their outfits. Arrow-boy was sitting on the armrest of the chair, white and gold crop top partially obscured by a white suit jacket. On his back was strapped a quiver of arrows which matched the golden bow in his hands. Catra had a feeling he actually knew how to shoot arrows; his casual hold of the bow spoke of familiarity with it. His smile was bright as he leaned his back into the chair, almost lounging. Sparkles, sitting in the chair, was wearing a white knee length gown with more ruffles then Catra could count. Not only was her dress covered in gold glitter, but she could tell Sparkles applied more body glitter than usual that day. In the crook of her right elbow rested a tall scepter, the top of which held an intricate circular blade. It would have looked cool if the scepter wasn’t taller than her by a long shot. Catra again thanked whoever dimmed the lights for this. The girl looked like an off-brand disco ball with all the glimmer. 

It was probably Entrapta, she had said she was working tech for this event. Catra sent her a silent thank you in her head. 

When Catra had her fill of the Princess Alliance, her eyes drifted back to Adora. Who was now staring straight back at her. Catra startled. She didn’t expect Adora to find her in the mist of the darkened crowd. With their eyes locked, Catra could see how determined she looked. She felt the breath leave her lungs as she was reminded how much emotion Adora could convey with her eyes. She was pleading with her to listen, asking Catra to hear her out, reaching out to her. She hadn’t had her full attention in years, Adora was always looking away quickly when she saw her in public. Direct eye contact between them used to be plentiful and welcome, but the hole Adora left in her life and the subsequent avoidance of her while in public made Catra forget over time how incredibly beautiful her eyes were. 

The whole auditorium had fallen into a hush, waiting for the group to start. Though there was a significant pause between when the light dimmed, the audience kept waiting. There was no introduction for them, they all just started singing all at once. She was so captivated she almost missed the first few notes of the song. 

“A light in the room...” The harmony was perfect the moment they began and their tone soft and gentle. They were inviting the audience to lean in to hear them sing. Catra found herself leaning in too, almost forgetting where she was as she listened. As she listened to Adora sing. All these years later and Catra could still pick out her voice easily. It was like home. As she maintained eye contact Catra knew Adora was singing to her and only her. 

Catra watched as Adora’s face crumbled and tried to focus on what exactly she was singing. The lyrics were clearly meant to convey something to her. She felt compelled to listen. 

“But your heart drifted off, like the land split by sea, I tried to go, to follow, to kneel down at your feet.” 

She was distantly aware of the silence in the audience around her. They've been captivated, just as Catra had been. As the chorus was sung Catra noticed Adam lean down to take Adora’s arm. Adora broke her eye contact with Catra to smile up at him. Catra wondered what that meant. She wondered how close they were, how close wins could become in just a few years. 

Adora looked out at the audience at the beginning of the next verse, avoiding Catra’s gaze altogether. “I've been settling scores.” Catra felt Scorpia next to her move in her seat but didn’t look over to see what was going on with her. She felt like she was in a trance and it seemed the rest of the audience was transfixed as well. Castaspella wasn’t kidding when she called their performance “hypnotic”. 

Their voices grew louder and Adora found Catra’s eyes again. “Our kingdom is gone, how shall I win back, your heart which was mine”. Catra felt a shiver roll down her spine at the words. She knew, and Adora knew she knew, that question was directed at her. While they hadn’t been in a relationship before Adora left, Catra knew it was the path they were headed towards. She knew this was part of why her departure was so upsetting. They had so much to talk about, but now at least Catra knew Adora was hurting too. 

The end of the chorus swelled in volume again, and as it did the group started standing up. The intensity in the room was electric and growing more intense as they continued. Catra watched as the group started brandishing their weapons, singing at what seemed to be the top of their lungs. She was taken aback at the simple but effective stage direction. Coupled with the intensity of the song, Catra felt her heart starting to race. She didn’t think she would get effected by accapella music like this. 

Adora looked at her again, misery in her eyes as she sang. Catra knew it was still to her alone. “Take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons-” the group all threw their weapons down onto the stage, the loud clatter of metal a side note next to the intensity of the moment. It was then that Catra noticed Adora was... crying? She felt momentarily impressed that she could sing so clearly and cry at the same time. 

“Break my shackles to set me free.” The last note was left ringing in the silence of the auditorium. It seemed to echo back a few times before singing was resumed. Catra felt exhausted and overwhelmed, like she herself was up there preforming after running a marathon. Adora was still staring at her with tears on her face. She was trying to tell Catra something, she could feel it. She could tell by the set of her face and the look in her eyes. Adora was never good at being subtle. 

The performers started to drift back to their original seated positions one by one while softly reprising the chorus again. Adam tugged on Adora’s arm and she sat mechanically before visibly deflating. The intensity of the moment was still prominent but it was being gently ebbed away, healing what wounds were ripped opened just moment before. Adora closed her eyes and tilted her head up. The group started humming, slowly growing softer. Mermaid and Adam placed their hands on Adora’s shoulders as the group leaned in close for the end of the song. 

The lights dimmed further and the curtain was drawn. 

The auditorium was silent for a few moments before erupting into applause. Catra sat motionless. She was, quite frankly, blown away. She had a lot to process. She had a lot to think about. Scorpia cut into her thoughts, voice rising above the thunder of applause, “Oh wow, that was fantastic, they were so good! Weren’t they just amazing, Catra? I told you this would be amazing-” 

Catra could only nod along. The performance left her feeling as if a precious moment was slipping past her and she tried desperately to grab hold. 

She tuned out the rest of Scorpia’s excitement, her focus only on where the curtains were now obscuring Adora from the rest of the room. She wondered what happened to her. What had she missed in all these years? Why did she go without saying goodbye? What was she trying to explain to her that she couldn’t say in person? What did this song mean to her? Seeing her again and hearing her words made the wound feel fresh again. Catra thought she’d gotten over this. She felt her shoulder being nudged. 

“Hey, uh, Catra?” 

She finally turned to look at Scorpia, who wore a frown while looking down at her phone. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re not gonna believe this, I mean, oh wow, well, Lonnie just sent a text to the group chat. We all got official subpoena for court in the mail. It’s... in a week? Hmm, that doesn’t seem like very much time...” Catra snapped out of her trance, scrambling to her own phone out. She wanted to see for herself what she was talking about. To her knowledge, she hadn’t been a witness to any crime. She definitely would have remembered that. 

“What? Why?” 

“Uhh...” Scorpia hesitated. Catra slowed down her rush before glancing at her. Hesitation like this was unlike her. 

“Well, go on, spit it out.” 

Scorpia gulped and finally looked up at Catra. 

“Well, hmm, ahh, I guess we’re all being asked to be official witnesses. It sounds like Shadow Weaver to is going to court.”


End file.
